1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to staplers, and particularly to a stapler having a staple remover mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Staplers are necessary items for office work. However, conventional staplers exhibit a large number of disadvantages. One disadvantage is that a staple remover stationary mounted on the stapler which limit the staple remover from removing the staples in awkward positions. Another disadvantage is that when staples in the stapler are used up, it is often inconvenient to find other staples for replacement.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.